


How Gay Is Karasuno? Very

by onewiththestarcult



Series: Gay Or European [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Save me from this hell, i had so much fun writing this, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the Karasuno version of the gay or european mini discussion interteam bonding experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Gay Is Karasuno? Very

**Author's Note:**

> dude this is trash, but I hope you find this whole idea as funny as I did. xD

Terushima plays with his silver tongue stud. It clicks slightly in his mouth. He has his arm slung across the seat to his right. His team is sitting behind him and next to him. They’re watching Karasuno’s game against Kakugawa. Half of the team’s knees are bouncing with a level of sporadicism that rivals volleyballs.

The clicking stops for a second, “Woooaaahhh that chibi-chan kid can jump really high! It’s so cool!”

“That orange haired kid and setter make a mean pair.” Arata their libero comments.

“They really do.” Terushima leans forward propping his elbows on his knees.

“I’ve heard that chibi kid does that spike with his eyes closed.” One of his teammates says incredulously.

“If that’s true he must trust that setter a lot.”

“I can only imagine people having that level of trust in another unless they’ve had sex.” Terushima clicks his tongue piercing against his teeth as he digests what he just said.

“Holy shit.” He grabs his earlobe playing with it thoughtfully as he continues to watch the pair. His teammates are silent around him soaking in the comment as they watch the pair spike and spike and spike their trust never wavering. Sometimes they yell at each other, loudly at that, but their trust never seems to stop.

“Hmph. Interesting.” The clicking continues and the other teammates all deflate confused.

In the row across from Johzenji Oikawa and Iwaizumi listen to the conversation as it unfolds and they make new discoveries just waiting for the time when they realise the team is as gay as it gets. They both quietly chuckle with each other as the conversation continues.

“Oh looks like Number 11 is switching out for 12.” 

They watch as the pair meet at the edge of the court and trade off the sign with the blonde’s fingers gripping the brunette’s hand before taking the sign from him. He gives the brunette a reassuring pat on the shoulder and says a few words to him which they can only assume are uplifting because the brunette doesn’t look like he’s going to vomit on the court anymore.

“Well that seemed to calm him down. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re a couple.” Terushima laughs and leans back against his seat bouncing his leg and resting his arm on the seat next to him again.

“Guys I can’t believe how fucking gay this team is.” Terushima’s voice pitches in a confused but marveled sense.

“Yeah, oh my god.”

“Look at the libero and the ace. like they have to be flirting, right?”

“I kind of feel bad for the poor guy he looks like he’s getting beaten up by a ten year old.”

Terushima laughs jubilantly at that, “Oh man guys, you’re killing me.” He wipes a bit of moisture from his eyes and sighs a bit leaning his head back onto the seat.

The whistle blows, Kakugawa’s time-out. Both teams rush to their respective sides grabbing their water bottles and guzzling it down. 

“Look at their captain. He seems to be immediately going towards number 2 there.”

“I wonder if they’re dating.” 

They all laugh at this, but they all collectively agree this is probably true.

Number 10 dives towards the coach benches saving a ball just barely getting it back into play. The blond haired coach lifts the mental bench making the black haired teacher fall down. His legs stick up in the air, and there’s a rushed flustered coach over the fallen teacher.

“I-I’m speechless. Are the teachers gay too?” Terushima squints at the adults really confused. 

“What’s next the managers are gay too?”

They spoke too soon they only realised just then that the two cute managers had their hands overlapped subtly on the bench as they watched the game and took notes on their plays.

“Is there such a thing as too much gay?” Terushima runs his hand through his hair and clicks his tongue piercing more incessantly.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi can’t hold in their laughter anymore. They both burst out laughing next to the team.

“Oh my god. I can barely breathe you guys. You’re so right.” Oikawa wipes a tear away from his eyes.

They both stifle their laughs until they quiet down and walk across the aisle to the dumbfounded team.

“I once saw number 11 and 12 kiss when they thought no one was watching them in the back of their bus.”

“Oh, oh and number 1 and 2 they like, never leave each other’s side. I see them holding hands all the time and number 2 loves to punch him affectionately.”

“And we all suspect the managers, plus the teacher and coach, plus the freak duo, and the ace with the libero. It’s a giant mess of gay as far as we know.” They clutch their stomachs going back to their seats wiping tears from their eyes. They leave the team dumbfounded with wide eyes, terrified at the amount of gay in one small team.

That was when they learned what true fear meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Terushima didn't mean anything bad by the sex thing he just doesn't really think. He's very crass man.
> 
> Anyways if you liked this consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. You can also bug me on my tumblr: onewiththestarcult.
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
